Captive Hearts
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "And Gil Grissom knew that he would never stop being the one to save her- not now- Sara held his heart captive and she always would." GSR. Actual GSR.


I'm writing GSR what is wrong with the world!

Post 'Early Rollout'/Bloodlines/Sometime season 10

I hope you all enjoy this- or at least find it interesting- review let me know what you think!

**Captive Hearts**

The smell of coffee was sickeningly sweet in the thick air as they sat facing each other in a booth that seemed the furthest point from the patrons. It seemed odd to be there in the morning. The people surrounding them were on their way to work while they had only just finished their shift. Brass cleared his throat taking a sip of his coffee waiting for the right moment to start talking.

"So what did you ask me here for Jim?" Grissom eventually relented leaning back in his seat waiting for the reasoning behind this strange encounter to appear.

"I'm concerned" The detective stated shortly once again taking a sip of his coffee, focusing on the dark liquid swirling around in his mug.

"About what, may I ask?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow his blue eyes glimmering in the light.

"Sara" It felt wrong to be speaking about her behind her back but Brass had already tried speaking to her. She was fine. She swore. It was a onetime thing she had insisted but he had seen this downward spiral before.

"What about Sara?" Grissom frowned taking a sip of his coffee.

"She...How does she seem?" Brass asked realising that simply just saying what his theory was would not help the tension that had made itself apparent between them.

"She seems fine...She seems like Sara" He shrugged realising that perhaps he was not as observant as he should have been; Jim had clearly sensed something he had not done.

"Really" The word was weighted.

"How does she seem to you?" Grissom asked wondering if insight would change his mind.

"She seems sad" Brass announced quietly his eyes focused on the grains of sugar that had remained scattered about the table. It was true. Sara Sidle worse misery beautifully. "Perhaps you can convince her to take a break...take some time off..."

"She won't" He shook his head knowing. Despite all of the puzzles he had encountered with human interaction Sara was unique- he knew her without wanting to. She was like him in some senses.

"But you can try" Brass replied dejectedly.

"I can"

* * *

That conversation had gone forgotten- they had fallen back into everyday life almost ignoring the issues they had brought up over coffee. They would see Sara every day and not say a word about the shadows they saw in her eyes. For some reason all of those words had fallen through the cracks.

But Grissom wished he had tried. He wished more than anything that he had done.

The moment he got that phone call he wished he had tried harder to get Sara to take some time off. She was tired- anyone could see. And more than anything he wanted to have been the one to save her from herself. But it was too late.

She was sitting her head bowed with shame as everything seemed to come crashing down around her.

Grissom comforted himself with the thought that she was okay. She hadn't been hurt. She was still here; still in one piece. He held her hand and perhaps she would never know just how much he wanted to pull her into his arms and promise her that she would never have to feel like that again.

All the words that he wanted to say remained tangled on his tongue- all he could do was hold her hand and offer her comfort.

The feelings churning inside him were like a car crash- it struck him out of nowhere that he could have lost her. And it made Grissom want to come clean to confess that he loved her more than he had loved any other human being before. He wanted to tell her that he had never set eyes on anyone as beautiful as her. He wanted her to realise that losing her would be a loss he would perhaps never recover from.

That he would do anything to save her if that was what she wanted.

* * *

He saved her.

And perhaps it was the one thing he would always be proud of.

It had been a long battle- it had been hard but it had been worth everything they had lost along the way.

All of the things he had achieved at work and in his career meant little when he saw her walk down the aisle that day. Winning Sara's heart, putting aside every doubt that had swarmed his heart, his mind, and being honest with them both about his feelings for her could never match anything else.

The way she looked at him as their vows to each other hung in the air knocked him off his feet. She was perfect. She was beautiful. She was _his_.

And Gil Grissom knew that he would never stop being the one to save her- not now- Sara held his heart captive and she always would.

**The End **


End file.
